villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince Viktor Beckendorf
Viktor is the new Prince of the House of Kronenberg, following the death of Eric Renard. He is Sean and Eric's cousin, and by all accounts even more dangerous man than Eric. History Following Eric's death, Viktor was next in line to be Prince. After becoming Prince, he called Adalind Schade to visit him at the castle, hoping to meet up with her, to find out what she knew about his cousin's death. After Adalind claimed not to no anything, she asked him to consult over a list of suspects back in Portland. It was later revealed that he had cammer's placed in her room to spy upon her. Later he met up with the head of the Verrat, Gregor Danilov to discus the rise in resistance activity and the visit of Sean Renard to Austria. He learned from him the solidation of the resitance groups, and put the two events together, then blamed Gregor for the failiure of capturing Sean. He calls Adalind to examine pictures and ask her some questions, although Adalind manages to leave, Viktor is suspicious of her answers, over why Sean Renard would visit her. And begins to suspect that it might be Sean's child, not Eric's she is carrying. He then orders Gregor to find out the father "Sooner rather than Later" Later he is met by Stefania Vaduva Popescu, who is working with Adalind over her child. It turns out that Stefania beytrayed Adalind to Viktor, she tells the Prince Adalind is near giving birth and suggests he take her to the castle now if he wants to. Viktor continues to spy on Adalind with his cameras. However Adalind escapes (because Renard's spy warned him of the plot, and Sean managed to arrange her escape) Viktor summons Stefania believing she has beytrayed him, however Stefania denies this and claims she never would, knowing how dangerous he is. And tells him someone close to him has beytrayed them both. Some time afterwards he called Sebastian (Renard's spy) to visit him, and asks him to sit down and offers him a drink. Worried Sebastian asks him if he did something wrong, Viktor tells him he has but he can fix it, Gregor walks in and tells him he wants names, Viktor having figured out he was the spy. Gregor grabs Sebastian and Viktor forcibly poors the drink down his throat, before letting Gregor take him away. Viktor has Sebastain tortured for the information by waterboarding him while he watches. He tells him he is willing to forgive, all he has to do is tell him what he wants to know and wear Adalind is. Eventually Sebastian breaks and takes Viktor to where he dropped Meinser and Adalind off. He then sends a squadron of Hundjager to hunt them down, while talking to the beaten Sebastian asking him if this is not better, before telling him all he has to worry about is when they find them. Joining them on the hunt, they found the cabin, but it was empty. Checking the fire ashes he found them warm and ordered his men to find them as they couldn't go far. Missing them however, he later slipped back to where they parked, from which they already escaped. Sebastian who had stayed behind shot his guards, but ran out of bullets before he could continue. Confronting him at gun point, Viktor demanded to know where they had gone. However Sebastian said he didn't know, Viktor told him he believed him before shooting him dead. Later back at the castle, he summoned Gregor Danilov back to him, he interrupted Gregor's appologies and summerised his failure, as they had lost Adalind, the child and even Meniser. He calmly told Gregor his services were no longer required, before having two of his guards kill him. He then summoned another member of the Verrat to him called Ruspoil, and told him that due to him being recomended to him, he was appointing him the new head of the Verrat and giving him every resource avalible, telling him to find the child at all costs, he didn't care who he bribed, threatened or killed to do it and warned him that his predessor had failed and the same fate would be his if he did the same. Later he was met by he member, who showed him the plane that Adalind was on, would have landed somewhere in America. Figuring it being Adalind who diverted the flight, he realised they must have returned her home to Portland. Prince Viktor was going through some photos, when his new head arrived to confirm that Adalind's plane was in Portland. He then called Agent Steward, there member of the Verrat in Portland with orders to confrim that Adalind was there, and get the child. Later upon arrivial, he met up with Agent Steward, who gave him the address that he had been given, figuring it to be a fake, Viktor decided to visit Sean himself. But first he gave Stewart permission to kill Renard when all this was over. Meeting him in his office, Viktor asked Sean about the murder of there other cousin (who Sean killed) and the death of Eric. Sean told him that he wouldn't have the child, Viktor insisted they would give it a good home and raise it like royalty as it should be, then he told Sean if he refused he would have him killed, Adalind killed and Sean's mother killed. Leaving he paused to contemplate who the woman, who ambused Agent Steward was. Later he met Renard, when Renard handed over the child, now named Diana, convinced he had won, Viktor left heading back to Austia. However at the Airport he was ambushed by several maked figures who appeared to be the Resistance and took the child. However it was really, Nick, Sean, Hank, Monroe and Kelly Burkhardt, thus leaving Viktor hunting the wrong source for Diana. Arriving back in Austria, Viktor talked to Ruspoil about how Agent Steward was a terrible opprative and could not be reliaded upon in the future, Ruspoil reminded him that he was Gregor's opprative, but Viktor said he could only kill Gregor once. He also pondered how the resistance found out about the child, before remembering the woman Steward mentioned and deciding they had clearly underestimated the Grimm making him a threat. He told him to find out everything about him, but not to put survalence upon him so he was worried. Walking into the main hall however Viktor found King Frederick waiting for him there, the King told him that he had purposely given instructions that Viktor should not be told, so he would suprise his nephew. He then enquired about his progress, and asked whether he had found out who had murdered his son Eric. Viktor told him they were working on it, and would regain his grandaughter. As such the King asked whether he had discovered which of his sons she was the daughter of, Viktor told him he hadn't until they had gotten her. The King then told him that if he didn't get her back, then they would one day fall, but warned him that before that occured he would have Viktor killed in a very unpleasent manner first. Later Viktor got a phone call from Adalind and found that she thought he still had her daughter. Realising he could manipulate this, Viktor lied to Adalind, while partially encouraging her with the idea that she might be able to see her daughter again, telling her he would think about it before hanging up. Later, a more desperate Adalind called back, and Viktor claimed that he might be able to arrange it, but first asked she would have to remove Nick Burkhardt, Viktor pointed out as she had Nick's blood in her, that made him vunerable. Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Related to Hero Category:Spy Category:Grimm Villains Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Extortionists Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers